


The First time he laid eyes on her

by Melyaliz



Series: Manic Pixie Dream Bitch [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rom-com, highschool romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/pseuds/Melyaliz
Summary: Amie had a very strategic plan about how to keep her boss from finding out she was also in his class.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto & Original Character(s), Kaiba Seto/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Manic Pixie Dream Bitch [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368532
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The First time he laid eyes on her

**Author's Note:**

> I’m organizing and cleaning Amie’s full story (The part of peace) but I still want to write fun cute side parts because I do what I want. 
> 
> Also, I am FULLY aware of how much of a wish-fulfillment Amie’s whole story is but… I find writing her as more of an escape for me. And maybe you guys will too.

Working as a college intern at Kaiba Corp and being a highschool Domino high student was a tricky juggling balance.

There was a weekly art class from the local community college she had to take. There was a black wig she needed to keep clean for her internship. There was assignments for highschool she needed to make sure we're - at the very least- good enough to get passing grades. 

And there was the fact that the CEO of the company she was interning for went to her high school. 

He was also -somehow through dumb luck- in her homeroom. You know… because her life wasn't filled with enough “of course” moments. Something she felt like she was whispering under her breath over and over lately. 

So her entire High School social life consisted of making sure she didn’t get noticed by the great Seto Kaiba. The good thing was that he wasn’t very observant of his fellow classmates, honestly, he could care less about any of them which worked in her favor. But with the pink hair, Amie knew she couldn’t be too careful. While it made her stand out she also couldn’t part with it so other precautions needed to be made. Thus things like her seating was strategic. Always a few seats behind his normal middle seat. Out of eyeline but not too obvious so he didn’t notice she was trying to avoid him. It worked out great. Or so she thought. Until she caught the attention of someone else. 

“ Nice hair,” Joey said reaching forward toward one of Amie’s long braids. The slender girl’s hand reacted instantly, swatting his hand away before he could pull on it growing up with three older brothers had taught her well. “Wow, nice reflexes.” he chuckled rubbing his hand. Amie glanced over at the blonde flashing him a half-smile flicking her braid over her shoulder. 

“Do you normally pull girl’s hair?” 

“Only ones like you” he winked leaning back in his seat, arms folding over his head.

“How very grade school of you.” 

“I’m adorable, I know.” 

“Well, your confidence is pretty admirable.” 

“I am aren’t I” 

“Well, your something” The words slipped out her mouth weirdly echoed in a deeper tone in front of her. Turning in surprise, Amie’s dark brown eyes met Kaiba’s who had turned confused that someone had come up with the same witty comeback he had. Their eyes met and for the first time, Amie was pretty sure he actually noticed her. Panic flooding her body eyes wide like a deer in the headlights all she could do was stare at those blue eyes with no idea what to do. Luckily, Joey cut the tension drawing away intense beautiful blue-eyed gaze away from her... 

“HEY. What’s what supposed to mean!?!” 

“Joey please….” The teacher sighed from the front, “Could you keep it to a dull roar? We are about to start class”

Snickering Amie turned back to her notebook. A drawing spread across the page filled with notes on colors and tones as well as some coding ideas. Kaiba leaned back slightly to try and catch what was in the pages of her notebook. However, from his angle, he really couldn’t see much other than a few scribbles around the wolf looking man that looked like it was crawling out of the page. 

Interesting. 

Or that was what he thought until he saw her grades. 

She didn’t even blink as the teacher handed her back a B on her test. Average at best. 

How could this girl who had come up with the same level of wit be so average? 

Then again it could have been luck. That happens sometimes after all. You draw your best card just in time. You roll the dice and it’s snake eyes. 

Sometimes people just get lucky. 

Trying to brush it aside Kaiba went back to working on his own work giving the pink-haired girl not another thought. After all, she wasn’t worth it. 

“You know,” Joey’s voice grated over Kaiba’s concentration. “I could help you study if you wanted.” 

“Thanks but I’m good. I’m not a huge preparer. More of a close my eyes a leaping kind of girl when it comes to school.” 

“Oh.” 

Kaiba couldn’t help but smile at the total dejection in Joey’s voice. Why did he get so much pleasure from listening to the imbiscal fail? Maybe because he did it so spectacularly.

But that was that and he didn’t pay the pinked haired girl much mind. 

He would see her in the halls and walking into the classroom almost always a few moments early. He did notice that she would always take a seat in the back and almost always had her nose buried in her notebook. As if not paying attention to the teacher. Which was obvious by her grades which were average at best. 

But she was listening to them all. He knew this because after one day of delivering a devastating blow to Joey’s ego he noticed her chuckle to herself. Her body still slightly hunched over her book shaking her head. Her pulled back in a low ponytail, a few lost strands falling in her face. She sort of reminded Kaiba of painting herself the way the morning sun hit her from the window. Not that it mattered but she was a fine-looking girl. Pretty even. 

Not that it mattered. 

However, knowing that someone else in the room - even someone with below-average grades- appreciated his killer comebacks did fuel Seto’s ego. He was an amazing duelist in both Dule monsters and in wits and it was about time someone appreciates his work. 

He was in a good mood for the rest of the day.

And then several nights later he saw her in the last place he thought he ever would. 

His company. 

It was close to midnight and Seto was calling it a night leaving his office he texting his driver alerting him to be ready when he came down. Mokuba had already left hours ago after disappearing to god knows where during the day. Recently he had found something at Kaiba corp to occupy his time which had given Seto much more time to focus on his work. He had never felt so productive.

His instantly texted him back that he would be outside in a moment as Seto clicked the 12th-floor button on the elevator. He just needed to drop off some documents with notes to his head animator so that she would have the notes by tomorrow morning. 

Like the rest of his building, it was completely empty. 

“Fuck that guy” the soft voice drifted through the halls coming from the kitchen. Seto froze, no one should be here. It was so late in the evening even the cleaning staff would have left at this point. 

But there was. 

Looking up he saw a slender dark-haired girl holding a mug of coffee. Her face obscured under her dark bangs and slightly hunched posture as she muttered darkly to herself. At first, he didn’t recognize her, just confused someone was here in the office at this hour. More concerned on WHY someone was here so late then who. 

“What are you doing here…” 

The young woman jumped slightly, her head snapping up in complete shock. That round face and large brown eyes lost in their own world. “Wait…” the young woman winched pausing to look up at Kaiba. Now that he could get a good look at her face he confirmed it. 

This was the Amie Kanda 

“Yes Boss Dude?” she muttered shifting from foot to foot glancing up at him from under the dark black bangs obviously trying to change her voice slightly. But it didn’t work. 

“Don’t I go to school with you?” Seto asked taking a step closer, his piercing blue eyes studying her. He already knew the answer as she looked up meeting his gaze wilting slightly, looking like a mouse caught in a trap. Then something shifted in her. As if an idea came to her and a soft smile moved to her lips. 

“If I say yes will you fire me?” her voice came out clean and clear the right corner of her mouth twitching slightly as if trying not to laugh. The clear dark circles under her eyes seemed to lighten slightly. She obviously had been here late like he had. 

“Humm,” he studied her for a moment, really taking in her. Her dark hair (that must be a wig) , the coffee mug in her hands, the soft purple sweater and black skirt. She looked very different from the bright pink-haired girl dressed in her school uniform. “Why are you here so late?” 

“Just finishing up the prototypes for the pitch on Monday.” as if this explained everything. She must be an intern. Made sense because there was no other way she could have gotten in here. The name did sound familiar, and her art -from what he had seen from her doodles in class- was very good. 

“And your supervisor couldn't do that?”

“He had a hot date.” she shrugged obviously the “fuck him” was meant for him. 

“Then no.” For some reason, he found it slightly comforting that someone he knew was working just as hard as he was due to the incompetence of others. Sure, he knew that there were others who pulled late nights at his company - they were normally the ones who moved up quickly - but the thought of a classmate of his having to pull late nights… there was something about it that just gave him a sense of comradery. Or maybe more of a sense of sadistic, please. 

Not so easy is it. Going to school and working a job. 

Turning without another word he made his way back to the elevator. His driver was waiting for him outside, ready to head home. 

“Wait!” her voice calling out making his pause turn. She stood there holding her mug tightly. “If you fire me then I can go home and if the images aren’t perfect it won’t be on my conscience” 

He wasn’t sure if it was a statement or a question, but the fact that she admitted she honestly cared about her quality of work meant something. He had seen her at school, and it was VERY clear she could care less. Always hitting just the middle of the class. Just getting by on her own merits with little to no extra effort. 

But she was here at midnight cleaning up someone else’s mistakes to make sure that everything looked good. 

Seto couldn’t help but crack a small smile, honestly pleased that he was that good at getting people who cared so passionately about his company. He really did hire the best even when he wasn’t trying. 

“Make it perfect and I’ll give you a raise.” 

Her brown eyes grew wide and a huge smile grew on her face. There was something about it. Maybe was just exhausted from working just as late. Or the fact that he knew just how good he was at running a company.

Or maybe it was something else, his teenage boy brain messing with him. But in the floressance light, with that wide big smile those brown eyes filled with determination, she looked kind of cute. Almost pretty. And it took him much longer than he cared to admit for that image to stop haunting him. 

“Deal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always connect with me on my Tumblr Melyaliz 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


End file.
